O Abismo
by tres.amigas.xd
Summary: Ela era uma psicóloga, ele um psicopata.Afinal o que é o amor senão um abismo que une as diferenças.
1. Sabaku novamente?

_**Descalimer:Naruto não é meu...Mas você já sabe disso, né !?**_

**_Abismo_**

* * *

Quando a noite chegou, ele estava pronto, prestes a terminar o serviço.

–Não me mate!Por favor!Eu tenho dois filhos... –A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis, estava no chão, ajoelhada, pedindo para não ser morta, para que o ruivo a sua frente tivesse misericórdia, compaixão.

–Não me importo. Mas se você fizer tanta questão depois eu posso matar seus filhos também. – Sua voz era rouca e fria, amedrontadora.

–Você é um monstro!Mas... Tenha piedade de mim! – As lagrimas escorriam pela face alva da morena.

–Monstros não têm piedade – Dizendo isso ele apertou o gatilho da pistola, três tiros, barriga, peito, e pescoço. Antes de o corpo tocar o chão, as lagrimas antes, contidas saíram.

Após certificar-se que sua vitima já estava morta, ele ajeitou os cabelos e o sobretudo, colocou-se a sair, mas foi impedido, por outra morena, dessa vez de cabelos amarrados em dois coques.

– De novo você Sabaku?! – A morena era simplesmente irônica. – Só lamento te informar que dessa vez você não vai fugir.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, os policiais adentraram a casa, todos armados.Não havia mais o que fazer, então, rendeu-se.

-

-

º o O o º

-

-

Em um apartamento, num bairro nobre do Japão.

–Ah, cansei. – A loira de olhos azuis procurava por alguma coisa no apartamento. – Sakura, cadê o Akamaru?

A loira continuava procurando, procurou do andar de baixo do duplex, e também no andar de cima, e em todos os quartos possíveis.

– Como é que eu vou saber Ino? – Sakura era jovem, longos cabelos rosa e olhos esmeraldas.

– Se o Akamaru sumir eu to... – Antes que a loira pudesse terminar a frase, a porta do apartamento de abriu.

Um lindo cachorro branco, uma jovem de cabelos azulados, e outra jovem dessa vez, morena de coques na cabeça, entraram o recinto.

– Akamaru, que susto você deu na tia Ino – Disse a loira pegando a cachorro no colo e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. – E você Hinata, por que não me avisou? – A loira olhou feio para a amiga de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados.

– É que o Akamaru queria fazer xixi, ai eu levei ele na rua. – Hinata disse isso sussurrando, praticamente inaudível.

– Ah, eu não ouvi nada mais tudo bem, você deve ter tido um bom motivo!Mas da próxima vez deixe um bilhetinho. – A loira apontou para a geladeira aonde tinha um bloco de notas.

– E você Tenten, por que está tão calada? – Ino pergunto, a morena que já estava no sofá vermelho somente levantou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro.

Tenten, ao perceber que não escaparia das amigas, se levantou e foi em direção a mesa de jantar, aonde elas sempre se reunião quando tinham problemas.

– Bom, vocês se lembram que a uns dois dias eu e minha equipe prendemos um assassino? – Tenten já estava sentada, quando começou a contar as outras três vieram e se juntaram a ela na mesa. – Então, o julgamento dele foi hoje...

* * *

Ehhh, essa é boa

Muito boa

Sei que vocês vão gostar!

A.. Eu sei que o cap. fico pequeno mas mesmo assim a historia é boa!


	2. Flash Back

**_Desclaimer:Sabe da nova? Naruto não é meu!_**

**_Abismo_**

* * *

Flash Back

Todos já se arrumavam no tribunal, os jurados, o juiz, o acusado, os advogados, e as testemunhas.

–Bom, vamos dar inicio ao julgamento. – O juiz disse se sentando a cadeira, era alto, longos cabelos pretos e olhos perolados. –Que entre a primeira testemunha Mitsashi Tenten. –Dizendo isso a morena de coques entrou e se sentou.

Apesar de Tenten ser a delegada responsável pela prisão do Sabaku, ela tinha visto o estado da sua vitima. Após o juramento começaram as perguntas.

Primeira por parte da acusação.

–Senhorita Tenten. – Disse um dos advogados de acusação vindo em direção a testemunha. – A senhorita viu o estado em que se encontrava a vitima do Senhor Sabaku, quando entrou na casa?

–Sim, ela estava no chão, já desacordada com três tiros.. – Tente não gostava do que falava, e encarava o Sabaku com. Medo, enquanto ele apenas esboçava um sorriso diante do olhar.

–Meritíssimo para mim já é suficiente. – Disse o advogado olhando para o juiz que simplesmente indicou que sim com a cabeça.

–Agora é a vez dos advogados de defesa. –Neji, o juiz olhava com um pequeno sorriso, aparentemente imperceptível, mas que Tenten conhecia bem, já que Neji era amigo tanto do Sabaku, tanto dos advogados:Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Quem se levantou foi o moreno de olhos ônix, Sasuke.

–Senhorita Mitsashi. – Ele olhava para ela com um sorriso irônico. – O que exatamente viu quando entrou na cena do crime?

–Eu vi o seu cliente, Sabaku no Gaara, de pé, ao lado de uma mulher morta por três tiros. – Tenten olhava para ele também com ironia.

– Senhorita Mitsashi, você viu o meu cliente atirando na mulher? – O sorriso dele ficava cada vez maior.

–Não, mas... –Antes que Tenten pudesse responder o advogado a interrompeu.

–Para mim já é suficiente, meritíssimo. – Sasuke saiu feliz com o resultado.

Fim do Flash Back.

– E você está assim por isso?Por que o Sasuke não deixou você terminar de falar? – Sakura já conhecia bem a fama do advogado, frio e irônico, alem da fama de galinha. –Você sabe como ele é...

–Deixa ela terminar, testuda. –Ino já estava impaciente com a historia. –Vamos Tenten continue.

– Bom quando o julgamento terminou, o Sabaku pegou 30 anos de cadeia, mas os advogados vão entrar com um pedido de reavaliação dos fatos, e provavelmente daqui três meses ele é solto. – Então Tenten abaixou a cabeça e um lagrima caiu sobre a mesa. –Quando eu estava saindo, ouvi uma conversa...

Flash Back

– Sério Neji, apesar dela ser uma coisinha linda, ela é meio loca né?! – era um voz que Tenten conhecia: Sasuke.

Lá estavam os quatro conversando, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru

– Meio, acho que completamente, aqueles coques dela é simplesmente ridículo! – Agora Tenten sabia de quem estavam falando, dela. Naruto apesar da cara de infantil estava se mostrando bem maldoso.

–Ela é problemática! –Shikamaru perecia dormir, mais para falar mal ele estava bem acordado.

– Acho que o remédio dela acabou. –Sasuke disse , e depois todos começaram a rir, inclusive Neji..

Tenten saio correndo, sem nem terminar de tinha dito que a amava apenas para ir para a cama com ela?.Isso fazia com que ela chorasse ainda mais.

Fim do Flash Back.

–Tenten, você está chorando por causa disso? – Agora era a vez de Ino perguntar, afinal Tenten não chorava por quase nada.

–Ino, ele disse que me amava e depois rio de mim... – Tenten não conseguiu terminar de falar, as lagrimas escorriam por sua face.

–Tenten, e melhor você ir tomar um banho e depois se deitar. – Pela primeira vez Hinata falou, não foi um pedido ou um conselho, foi uma ordem. –Amanha você acordará melhor! – E terminou dando um leve e meigo sorriso.

–Boa noite garotas. – Tenten saiu da mesa e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Após Tenten sair da sala, as três se entreolharam.

–Eu vou trabalhar amanhã, vocês ouviram ela o Sabaku foi preso, ele é considerado psicopata e eu sou a psicóloga do presídio, então vejam entre vocês... –A loira disse e logo saio da mesa e foi para a escada. –Boa noite meninas. –Ino subiu para seu quarto já que o dia de amanha ia ser cheio.

–Hinata, vamos nós duas, você é prima do "ser superior", e eu vou falar com o palhaço do Sasuke – Sakura parecia preocupada. –Agora, Vamos Hinata,O que você está esperando?

Quando Hinata deu por si Sakura já estava na porta do apartamento.

* * *

Ehhh!

Cap.2

Bom, bom num tah né

Mas dá para le né!

Sim Y love Flash Back!


End file.
